Astoria
by Twinkle Wave
Summary: Les souvenirs remontent, racontent comment Astoria en est venue à épouser Drago Malefoy.
1. Première rencontre

**Une nouvelle fiction, centrée sur le personnage d'Astoria Greengrass. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura beaucoup de chapitres. Je ne sais pas du tout, en fait. Je profite des vacances pour écrire un peu...**

 **Astoria est un personnage qui n'est pas développé -pour ne pas dire mentionné- dans les livres. Par conséquent, on lui trouve dans les différentes fictions toutes sortes de caractère et de personnalité. Il m'est arrivé de lire des fictions où je me suis dit ''Non, ce n'est pas possible. Astoria ne peut pas être ce genre de personne.'' et c'est comme ça que m'est venue l'idée d'écrire sur elle, pour présenter ma propre vision d'Astoria.**

 **Voilà pour la petite histoire...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **18 août 1993**

\- Tu as bien pris ta liste de fournitures, Astoria ?

La jeune fille sourit à sa mère.

\- Évidemment ! lança-t-elle joyeusement en brandissant fièrement le parchemin.

\- Parfait. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Heureuse !

''Excitée'' aurait été un terme plus approprié. En effet, depuis que la jeune fille avait reçu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard, elle ne tenait plus en place. De plus, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle allait se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. C'était comme une étape de sa vie. À partir de ce jour, elle cessait d'être une enfant, elle allait posséder sa propre baguette magique et commencer son apprentissage de la magie.

\- Astoria, tu m'écoutes ?

Avec un sursaut, la jeune fille se tourna vers sa sœur Daphné, de deux ans son aînée, qui la regardait d'un air réprobateur.

\- Non, tu ne m'écoutais pas...

\- Pardon...

\- Donc, je disais... Ce serait vraiment merveilleux qu'on croise Drago ! Imagine un peu ! Je pourrais lui parler, avoir une conversation en tête-à-tête avec lui...

Daphné prit un air rêveur tandis qu'Astoria levait les yeux au ciel. Sa sœur avait passé tout l'été à lui parler de Drago Malefoy, ce beau blond aux traits angéliques, prince des Serpentard... Elle en avait tellement entendu parlé qu'Astoria détestait ce garçon avant même de l'avoir rencontré.

\- Drago... C'est le fils de Lucius, n'est-ce pas ? intervint Mr Grengrass. C'est une bonne chose si tu t'entends bien avec lui, Daphné. Il vaut toujours mieux avoir les Malefoy comme amis que comme ennemis...

Un peu plus tard, Astoria regardait avec émerveillement un passage s'ouvrir dans le mur en briques.

\- Bienvenue au Chemin de Traverse, ma chérie ! souffla sa mère en souriant.

Astoria lui rendit son sourire et s'élança à la suite de ses parents dans l'allée bondée.

\- Bien. Par quoi commençons-nous ? demanda son père en regardant sa montre.

\- Daphnéééééééééé ! cria une voix derrière eux.

La petite famille fit volte-face avant que Daphné s'écrit sur le même ton :

\- Pansy !

Astoria, stupéfaite, regarda sa sœur courir en hurlant comme une hystérique avant de se jeter dans les bras de l'autre fille, sous le regard amusé des passants. Bras dessus-bras dessous, les deux filles s'approchèrent d'Astoria et ses parents.

\- Papa, Maman, je vous présente ma meilleure amie, Pansy Parkinson. Pansy, voici mes parents ; et Astoria, ma petite sœur.

Astoria dévisagea Pansy, en se faisant la réflexion qu'elle ressemblait à un pékinois.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer, Miss Parkinson, déclara poliment M. Greengrass.

\- Tu sais quoi ? lança Pansy, surexcitée. J'ai vu Drago tout à l'heure ! Je lui ai même dit bonjour !

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama Daphné sur le même ton. J'aimerais tellement le voir...

\- Bah viens avec moi ! On va essayer de le retrouver !

Daphné regarda ses parents avec hésitation.

\- Tiens, lui dit son père en lui tendant une petite bourse en cuir, je compte sur toi pour faire tous tes achats scolaires. Et uniquement scolaires.

\- Promis. Merci Papa ! cria-t-elle en s'éloignant.

\- C'est donc à ça que ressemblent les amis de Daphné, commenta Mrs Greengrass quand les deux filles furent hors de vue.

\- Drôle de personnage, renchérit son mari.

\- Peu importe... L'important, maintenant, c'est de tout faire pour que la rentrée d'Astoria soit parfaite.

Ainsi, l'après-midi se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Astoria put acheter toutes ses fournitures scolaires ainsi qu'une magnifique baguette en bois de chêne et crin de licorne.

\- Nous n'avons plus qu'à aller à la librairie, conclut-elle en consultant sa liste.

En entrant chez Fleury & Bott, elle ressentit cette merveilleuse sensation d'être entourée de milliers d'ouvrages tous plus vieux les uns que les autres, entreposés dans un silence apaisant, hors du temps.

\- Si tu veux, nous allons t'acheter tes manuels scolaires. Tu peux faire un tour dans la boutique en attendant, proposa sa mère, connaissant l'amour que sa fille portait aux livres.

\- Oui, merci beaucoup.

Délaissant les rayons scolaires, Astoria s'enfonça dans la librairie, parcourant les différents rayonnages.

Elle s'approcha d'un rayon dédié à la musicologie et s'arrêta net en voyant qu'une personne s'y trouvait déjà. Un adolescent aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs, était plongé dans la lecture d'un vieux livre.

\- Drago Malefoy.

Astoria se maudit intérieurement d'avoir prononcé le nom du garçon à voix haute. En revanche, celui-ci releva la tête et ferma son livre avant de le poser sur une étagère.

\- Bonjour. On se connait ?

Les yeux gris la dévisageaient avec une certaine méfiance, ou bien du mépris. Astoria était persuadée que Drago regardait tout le monde de cette manière, avec une certaine méchanceté. Sa sœur lui en avait suffisamment parlé durant l'été.

\- Toi, je ne t'aime pas, déclara-t-elle froidement. Tu es le genre de type arrogant, qui regarde tout le monde de haut et ne se soucie que de son nombril. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile.

Drago haussa un sourcil et s'apprêta à répliquer avant d'être brutalement interrompu.

\- Ah, tu es là.

Astoria se tourna vers sa sœur.

\- Papa et Maman m'ont dit d'aller te chercher. On s'en va.

\- Bonjour Daphné, intervint Drago. Je ne savais pas que tu as une sœur.

Daphné prit aussitôt une voix débile :

\- Oh ! Drago ! Je ne t'avais pas vu ! Comment ça va ? Oui, ma petite sœur... Elle entre à Poudlard, cette année.

\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, on se verra à l'école...

Avant que l'une des filles puisse répondre, Drago était parti.

* * *

 _C'était la première fois que je rencontrais Drago Malefoy._

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	2. Premiers jours à Poudlard

**La suite...**

 **Je ne sais toujours pas ce que ça va donner... J'ai quelques chapitres sous le coude et je continue d'écrire mais on verra bien...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _15 Juin 2002_**

 _C'est curieux, la façon dont ce souvenir vient de resurgir de ma mémoire..._

 _Peut-être qu'en me concentrant, je serais capable de reconstruire toute l'histoire qui m'a amenée à ce jour si particulier. Car aujourd'hui est le jour où je dirai ''oui'' à l'éternité aux côtés de Drago. Le jour de mon mariage._

* * *

 **1er septembre 1993**

\- Bon. Astoria. Écoute-moi bien attentivement.

Surprise, Astoria regarda sa sœur. Elles étaient toutes les deux dans le Poudlard Express et le paysage londonien défilait à toute vitesse derrière la vitre du compartiment.

Daphné s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Quand nous serons à Poudlard, il y a de très fortes chances pour que tu sois admise à Serpentard. D'ailleurs, tu as intérêt à être à Serpentard ; sinon Papa te déshérite !

Daphné adorait tourner autour du pot quand elle voulait dire quelque chose qui lui semblait important.

\- Du coup, je ne veux pas que tu me colles.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois toujours avec moi, tu comprends ? Ne me considère pas comme une élève ''spéciale'', juste parce que je suis ta grande sœur. Laisse-moi ma vie et mes amis. Ne viens pas t'incruster dans notre groupe.

Astoria retint un sourire. Si ses amis étaient tous comme Pansy Parkinson, il n'y avait pas de problème. Astoria n'essaierait jamais de ''s'incruster dans son groupe''. Il n'empêche qu'elle avait très envie de rire à l'idée que Daphné se sente obligée de la mettre en garde contre cela.

Durant l'été, quand elle parlait de son groupe d'amis et de Drago Malefoy avec des cœurs dans les yeux, Mrs Greengrass répétait tout le temps à Astoria ''N'écoute pas Daphné. Elle a treize ans, tu sais. C'est l'âge bête.''

Daphné regardait toujours Astoria avec une expression d'attente.

\- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit la plus jeune. Je te laisserai faire ta vie avec tes si précieux amis et ton si précieux Drago...

Daphné sembla soulagée.

\- Cool, soupira-t-elle. J'avais peur que tu le prennes mal ! Bon, cela étant mis au clair, je vais pouvoir retrouver les autres. À plus !

Avec un petit signe de la main, elle sortit du compartiment.

Et Astoria se retrouva toute seule.

* * *

\- Serpentard !

Le professeur MacGonagall retira le Choipeau de la tête d'Astoria et la jeune fille se dirigea avec joie vers la table assignée à sa nouvelle maison.

\- Enchanté ! s'exclama un garçon à côté d'elle. Je m'appelle Matthew Davis !

\- Astoria Greengrass, répondit Astoria sur le même ton.

Avec enthousiasme, Matthew commença à lui parler de sa vie, de ses parents, de ses projets... Astoria l'écoutait attentivement, répondant aux questions qu'il lui posait tout en parlant également d'elle.

Malgré tout, elle sentait un regard posé sur elle. Elle leva la tête et ses yeux croisèrent un bref instant ceux de Drago Malefoy avant qu'il ne se détourne.

Ce garçon l'intriguait.

* * *

 **9 septembre 1993**

En ce jeudi, Astoria attendait devant la salle de métamorphose même s'il y avait une bonne dizaine de minutes à attendre avant que le cours ne commence. Elle s'ennuyait un peu mais ses parents lui avaient toujours appris l'importance de la ponctualité.

Un bruit de pas dans le couloir la fit cependant sortir de ses pensées. Drago Malefoy traversait le couloir, encadré de ses deux gorilles de gardes du corps. Astoria essaya de se remémorer leur nom... Crabbe et Goyle.

\- Drago Malefoy ! appela Astoria.

Pourquoi l'avait-elle appelé ? Et pourquoi dire et son nom, et son prénom ? Mais est-ce qu'elle avait le droit de l'appeler uniquement pas son prénom ? Ils n'étaient pas intimes !

\- Oui ?

La voix du garçon la sortit de ses pensées. Il la regardait dans les yeux, attendant qu'elle parle. Légèrement troublée, Astoria baissa les yeux avant de prendre la parole.

\- Heu... Je voulais m'excuser... Pour l'autre jour. Chez Fleury & Bott. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise... En réalité, je ne suis pas du genre à juger les gens sans les connaître...

Le silence les enveloppa.

\- Heu... Voilà. C'est tout ce que je voulais dire.

Drago continuait de la fixer de ses yeux gris et perçants.

\- Tu es Astoria, la sœur de Daphné ; n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

''La sœur de Daphné''. Astoria détestait cet épithète. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être dépendant de sa sœur, de ne pas exister en temps que personne à part entière.

Néanmoins, elle hocha la tête.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de m'appeler Drago Malefoy. Drago suffit amplement.

Astoria hocha de nouveau la tête mais Drago avait déjà tourné les talons et s'éloignait avec ses deux gardes du corps.

* * *

 **23 décembre 1993**

\- ... Et là, cette sale bête s'est mise sur ses pattes de derrière et a griffé Drago sur toute la longueur de son avant-bras ! Drago est tombé en hurlant de douleur et...

\- Daphné, chérie, l'interrompit son père. C'est la dixième fois depuis le début des vacances que tu nous racontes cette histoire.

\- Moi, ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est de savoir que ce rustre de garde-chasse ne soit toujours pas renvoyé de l'école, commenta Mrs Greengrass. Je t'avoue que je ne suis pas sereine de savoir Daphné sous la responsabilité de cet incapable...

\- Mais le pire, c'est que ce petit crétin d'Harry Potter est monté sur cette bestiole sans problème !

\- Je sais, Daphné. Cesse donc d'agiter ton couteau ainsi, tu vas blesser quelqu'un.

\- Mais Drago a énormément souffert ! Il ne pouvait plus tenir une plume ! Impossible pour lui de faire ses devoirs !

Astoria leva les yeux au ciel en entendant sa sœur vociférer ainsi et continua à manger en silence.

\- D'ailleurs, puisque tu parles de devoirs, releva sa mère. Comment se portent tes notes, Daphné ?

L'expression de Daphné changea radicalement.

\- Mal, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Ce qui signifie ?

\- Quelque part entre Piètre et Acceptable...

Mrs Greengrass pinça les lèvres avant de se tourner vers Astoria.

\- Et toi, Astoria ?

\- Mes notes sont globalement autour de l'Effort Exceptionnel, répondit celle-ci.

Elle avait dit cela sans se vanter, répondant simplement à la question. Cependant, les visages de ses parents s'illuminèrent.

\- Excellent, approuva sa mère. Une jeune fille de bonne famille se doit d'être réfléchie et intelligente. C'est un atout primordial pour se trouver un mari.

Astoria ne répondit rien. Depuis toute petite, il était question de son mariage. Elle et Daphné semblaient être éduquées dans le seul et unique but d'épouser le meilleur parti.

Mais c'était si lointain...

* * *

 ** _15 Juin 2002_**

 _Pas si lointain, finalement. C'était il y a moins de dix ans. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir côtoyé Drago pendant mes premières années à Poudlard. Je le regardais de loin, il m'intriguait. Il était beau et intelligent mais il était froid et arrogant, détesté par la plupart des élèves de Poudlard. Mais ma sœur continuait de m'en parler pendant les vacances, encore et toujours._

 _Je ne sais plus quand exactement je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Certes, il me fascinait depuis toujours mais ce n'était pas encore de l'amour. Peut-être que Daphné a influencé mon jugement en me le présentant sans cesse comme le prince charmant. Peut-être pas._

 _Mais je crois que notre histoire a commencé au Noël 1995, lorsque j'étais en troisième année._

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	3. Noël 1995

**Chapitre 3.**

 **J'ai tendance à poster tous les jours quand je suis en vacances... Mais je vais partir donc je risque de ne pas poster pendant une petite semaine et demie. Je mettrais peut-être un autres chapitre dans l'après-midi, je ne sais pas encore...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **24 décembre 1995**

\- Quand est-ce qu'ils arrivent ? répéta une énième fois Daphné.

\- Daphné ! soupira Mrs Greengrass. Ton père a invité Lucius pour dix-neuf heures... Il est à peine dix-sept heures !

Daphné afficha une mine boudeuse.

\- Mais je veux voir Drago tout de suite !

\- Redresse les épaules, Daphné. Tu ne séduiras personne si tu te tiens avachie comme cela. Astoria, tu ne te prépares pas ?

Astoria referma son livre et regarda la grande horloge du salon.

\- Si, j'y vais.

Elle se doucha longuement avant de se rendre dans sa chambre pour enfiler sa robe. Une belle robe verte dans laquelle elle se mouvait avec grâce et qui soulignait ses courbes naissantes. Elle tournoya un instant devant son miroir avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil de sa coiffeuse pour se coiffer et se maquiller légèrement.

À dix-neuf heures sonnantes, les Malefoy sortirent de la cheminée devant laquelle la famille Grenngrass les attendait.

Après les salutations d'usage, Drago se dirigea directement vers Astoria.

\- Cette couleur te va très bien, lui dit-il en faisant référence à la robe verte.

\- Oh ! Je... Merci, bredouilla Astoria en se sentant rougir.

Drago lui sourit mais s'abstint de tout commentaire à propos de la robe rose en dentelle que portait Daphné, si semblable à celle que portait Pansy Parkinson pendant le Bal de Noël de l'année précédente.

\- Les filles, Drago, lança soudainement Mr Greengrass. Peut-être pouvez-vous rester à l'étage en attendant le repas ? Je pense que nos conversations d'adultes ne vous intéressent pas.

Astoria croisa le regard de son père. Ce n'était pas une proposition, c'était un ordre.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Viens avec moi, Drago ! lança Daphné en lui saisissant le bras. Je vais te montrer ma chambre.

Avec plus de discrétion, Astoria les suivit hors de la pièce en sentant néanmoins le regard de Narcissa Malefoy posé sur sa nuque. En montant l'escalier, elle se demanda si elle aussi aurait plus tard la manie d'examiner dans les moindre détails toute fille pouvant potentiellement épouser son fils.

\- Tu ne viens pas avec nous, Astoria ? demanda Drago depuis la porte de la chambre de Daphné.

Astoria croisa la regard noir de sa sœur.

\- Je... Non... J'imagine que voulez rester entre ''grands''. Je ne ne voudrais pas vous déranger...

\- Mais tu ne nous déranges absolument pas ! À moins que cela ne dérange Daphné ?

La voix de Daphné se fit mielleuse tandis qu'elle répondait :

\- Bien sûr que non... C'est comme tu veux, Drago. Tu es notre invité, après tout...

Ainsi, Astoria se retrouva assise sur le lit de Daphné, à côté de Drago.

Daphné ne cessait de parler, changeant de sujet par simple association d'idées.

\- Tu as une petite amie, Drago ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Elle resta littéralement suspendue à ses lèvres avant qu'il ne réponde simplement :

\- Non. Pas pour le moment. Et toi ?

\- Moi non plus ! Nous sommes donc tous les deux célibataires...

\- Et toi, Astoria ? reprit Drago en se tournant vers elle.

\- Moi ? répéta Astoria, surprise qu'il lui adresse la parole aussi spontanément. Je sors avec Matthew Davis depuis plusieurs semaines mais je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose qui va durer dans le temps. Je m'entends très bien avec lui mais c'est différent en tant que petit ami...

\- Tu le vois comme un enfant, je parie, déclara Drago.

Astoria le dévisagea.

\- Oui... Comment tu le sais ?

\- Ce n'est pas difficile à deviner. Tu es très mature pour ton âge, Astoria. On a du mal à croire que tu n'as que treize ans.

Astoria laissa passer un silence.

\- C'est un compliment ? demanda-t-elle finalement, incertaine.

Drago la regarda droit dans les yeux et elle se perdit un instant dans son regard gris.

Un raclement de gorge brisa l'instant.

\- Dites-le-moi, si je dérange..., maugréa Daphné.

Astoria détourna immédiatement les yeux et se mit à rougir alors que Drago se contentait de sourire.

\- Serais-tu jalouse, Daphné ? demanda-t-il sans qu'Astoria ne réussisse à déterminer s'il plaisantait ou pas.

Daphné fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouge pour répliquer mais une autre voix l'en empêcha :

\- Excusez-moi... Jeunes maîtresses, Mr Malefoy... Le dîner est servi.

Les trois adolescents tournèrent la tête vers l'elfe de maison qui se volatilisa. Daphné se leva, imitée par les deux autres qui la suivirent dans les escaliers. Les adultes étaient déjà assis quand ils franchirent la porte de la salle à manger. Avec une mauvaise humeur visible, Daphné partit s'asseoir à son tour.

\- Drago, Astoria ! Vous êtes tous les deux sous le gui ! s'exclama soudain Narcissa. Il faut vous embrasser !

Astoria leva la tête. Ils se trouvaient effectivement sous une énorme boule de gui décorée de rubans. Elle reporta son attention sur Drago qui la regardait avec son éternel sourire en coin. Il passa une main dans la nuque de la jeune fille et approcha lentement son visage du sien. Astoria crut un instant qu'il allait l'embrasser sur la bouche et paniqua mais Drago se contenta de déposer délicatement ses lèvres douces sur sa joue avant de lui souffler un ''Ce Matthew a bien de la chance de t'avoir'' au creux de l'oreille. Astoria fut parcourue d'un frisson, sans savoir s'il était dû au baiser ou aux quelques mots que Drago venait de prononcer.

\- Une jeune femme qui se fait embrasser sous la ''boule à baisers'' est promise à un mariage dans l'année, lança Narcissa.

\- Nous ne sommes plus au XVIIIe siècle, Narcissa, commenta Lucius.

\- Et Astoria n'est pas encore une jeune femme, ajouta Mr Greengrass. Elle n'a que treize ans.

\- Mais elle est déjà ravissante, reprit Narcissa.

Mrs Greengrass restait silencieuse même si la fierté et une pointe d'orgueil se lisaient dans ses yeux.

\- Un baise-main aurait amplement suffit, commenta Daphné depuis l'autre bout de la table.

Mais personne ne fit attention à sa remarque ; et certainement pas Astoria qui se répétait les mots de Drago, encore et encore.

* * *

 ** _15 Juin 2002_**

 _Oui, c'est ce jour-là, avec ces quelques mots, que je suis tombée amoureuse de Drago. Peut-être qu'il ne les pensait pas. Peut-être qu'il disait ce genre de phrase à toutes les filles qu'il rencontrait. Mais moi, je n'étais qu'une enfant de treize ans et j'y croyais sur parole._

 _Et, évidemment, ce genre de rapprochement ne plaisait pas à tout le monde..._

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	4. Pansy Parkinson

**Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais personnellement je suis en vacances, comme dit plus tôt. Donc je ne publierai pas avant un petit moment...**

 **Néanmoins, je vous laisse avec ce quatrième chapitre. Je n'en suis pas particulièrement satisfaite, mais bon...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **12 Janvier 1996**

Astoria reposa sa plume sur son parchemin et étira ses bras fatigués en soupirant dans le silence de la bibliothèque. Néanmoins, elle était enfin satisfaite de la conclusion de son devoir de potions.

Elle se leva, décidée à emprunter un livre pour se changer les idées. Elle sourit en passant devant l'une des étagères. En effet, c'était dans ce rayon que Drago lui avait dit bonjour le matin-même. Depuis le retour des vacances d'hiver, le beau blond lui parlait plus souvent et s'appliquait à la saluer quotidiennement.

Astoria prit un livre au hasard et commença à le feuilleter, debout dans le rayon. Alors qu'elle admirait une enluminure particulièrement belle, quelqu'un lui saisit le poignet. Surprise, elle lâcha son livre qui tomba au sol avec un bruit mat. Elle entendit quelque part un ''Chut !'' de la bibliothécaire mais n'arriva pas à se dégager de l'emprise de l'élève.

L'élève en question tourna la tête et Astoria identifia Millicent Bulstrode.

\- Tu te tais et tu me suis.

Résignée, Astoria obéit tandis que Millicent la tirait vers l'extérieur de la bibliothèque sous le regard surpris de plusieurs élèves et celui réprobateur de Madame Pince.

\- Millicent, commença Astoria. Mes affaires, il faut que...

\- Tais-toi.

Astoria soupira en se demandant ce qui allait bien pouvoir lui arriver quand Millicent ouvrit une porte que rien ne distinguait des autres et la poussa à l'intérieur de la pièce. C'était une ancienne salle de classe. Pansy Parkinson était debout, bras croisés et baguette à la main, faisant face à Astoria qu'elle regardait d'un œil noir. D'autres filles de son âge l'encadraient, imitant sa posture. Du coin de l'œil, Astoria vit sa sœur Daphné, appuyée contre un mur, regardant la scène sans y participer.

\- Astoria Grenngrass..., commença Pansy d'une voix menaçante.

Astoria leva les yeux vers elle, essayant de soutenir son regard. Mais dans quel pétrin s'était-elle fourée ?

Puis, brusquement, le déclic se fit dans sa tête. Tout était lié à Drago.

\- Vous n'aimez pas me voir discuter avec Drago Malefoy, comprit-elle.

Le regard de Pansy changea.

\- Parfaitement. Je n'aime pas du tout ton comportement envers Drago. Daphné m'a raconté tout ce qui s'est passé à Noël, ajouta Pansy après un bref mouvement de tête vers la concernée. Comment il t'a... _embrassée_.

Toutes les filles derrière elle prirent une mine choquée.

\- Vous êtes jalouses pour si peu ? s'étonna sincèrement Astoria. On croirait des enfants...

\- Nous ne sommes pas jalouses ! s'offusqua Pansy. Nous sommes simplement en colère ! Pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu crois tout connaître de la vie de Drago ? Je n'aime pas ce rapprochement qu'il y a entre vous deux ! Tu ne connais rien de lui ! Nous, nous le connaissons ! Nous l'aimons et l'adorons à un point que tu ne peux même pas envisager !

Astoria ne trouva rien à répondre. C'était ridicule. Toute cette mise en scène était ridicule. Que pouvait-elle bien répondre à une personne uniquement motivée par la haine et la jalousie ?

Instinctivement, elle recula tandis que Pansy brandissait sa baguette sur elle.

\- Alors ? Tu n'as rien à répondre, Astoria ? Tu as compris que tu nous es infiniment inférieure ?

Astoria sentit son dos cogner une des tables. La bouche de Pansy se tordit en un rictus mauvais.

\- Pansy, ça suffit.

Toutes les filles se tournèrent vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir sur Théodore Nott.

\- Théo ? s'étonna Pansy. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- C'est Théodore, pas Théo. On t'entend brailler depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

Son regard se posa un instant sur Astoria.

\- Sérieusement. Vous n'avez pas honte ? Vous acharnez à plusieurs sur une gamine de deux ans de moins que vous ? Tout ça pour un simple élève...

Pansy accusa le coup.

\- Drago Malefoy ? Un simple élève ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

\- Arrête ton cirque, Pansy. Tu es ridicule. Aller, dégagez maintenant, ordonna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Pansy lui lança un regard noir mais sortit tout de même, sa clique sur les talons et Daphné fermant la marche sans un regard en arrière.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

\- Merci, bredouilla finalement Astoria.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour toi. Je ne suis intervenu que parce que la voix de Pansy m'insupportait.

Le visage de Théodore n'affichait aucune expression particulière, il était dur et froid.

\- Mais tu devrais arrêter de voir Drago aussi souvent. Pansy est un peu cinglée sur les bords. Ce serait dommage que tu sois défigurée par de la magie noire pour un simple garçon, non ?

Astoria hocha la tête, prenant conscience de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver si le garçon n'était pas arrivé. Elle sortit de la pièce et se mit à courir, les larmes dévalant ses joues au souvenir de l'absence de réaction de sa sœur.

* * *

 ** _15 Juin 2002_**

 _J'avais beau vouloir paraître forte, j'ai arrêté de voir Drago pendant un temps. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de l'avertissement de Pansy Parkinson ou de Théodore Nott. C'était de la faiblesse. Ou de la prudence. Toujours est-il que je ne voyais plus Drago aussi souvent et que je m'évertuais même à le fuir._

 _Ça a été ainsi tout le reste de ma troisième année. J'ai espéré que Daphné me présente un jour ses excuses mais elle ne l'a jamais fait. J'espère toujours._

 _Je me souviens aussi que Daphné a été triste durant toutes les vacances, cet été-là. Je sais maintenant qu'il y a eu une brève histoire, à cette époque, entre Drago et Pansy Parkinson, même si ça n'a pas duré. Une sorte de première histoire, comme il y avait eu entre Matthew Davis et moi._

 _Et puis, je crois que Daphné souffrait d'être de plus en plus exclue du cercle d'amis de Drago. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour, Lucius avait été arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban. Après ça, Drago est devenu très solitaire et peu de personnes continuait de lui parler._

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	5. La Salle sur Demande

**Revenue des vacances, je retrouve Internet !**

 **Merci aux quelques reviews que j'ai reçues. Merci infiniment. C'est génial.**

 **Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, qui fait un peu évoluer la relation entre Drago et Astoria.**

 **Cependant... On arrive au merveilleux moment où je n'ai plus de chapitres en avance... Et je n'ai pas spécialement le temps d'écrire. J'ai un petit truc très sympathique qui arrive à grands pas, à savoir le bac, et je vais avoir des épreuves quasiment toutes les semaines pendant environ un moins et demie. Que du bonheur. Donc, je ne sais pas si je vais avoir beaucoup le temps d'écrire prochainement.**

 **En plus, je me suis remise à lire une saga de bouquins que j'adore et à regarder des séries (et Game of Thrones est bientôt de retour !).**

 **Bref, je pense que vous trouvez ma vie passionnante.**

 **Je vous promets qu'il y aura une suite à cette fiction. En revanche, je ne vous annonce pas de date parce que je suis incapable de tenir une échéance. Très honnêtement, je suis capable de ne rien écrire jusqu'aux prochaines vacances. Mais, si ça se trouve, je vais être très inspirée et je vais vous sortir un chapitre ce week-end. Je ne sais pas du tout.**

 **Donc, voilà.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **28 Mars 1997**

Astoria courait dans le couloir du septième étage, un collier serré dans la main. Concentrée sur sa trajectoire, elle ne vit pas l'élève de deuxième année et le percuta, faisant s'écraser au sol le bocal en verre qu'il tenait.

\- Oh ! Je suis désolée ! s'exclama Astoria en se relevant. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Sans écouter la réponse de l'élève qui se penchait en bougonnant pour ramasser les débris de son bocal, Astoria se concentra sur le mur qui lui faisait face et ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant mais elle espérait que ça allait marcher.

\- Je dois cacher mon collier, murmura-t-elle en marchant le long du mur. Je dois cacher mon collier... Je dois cacher mon collier...

Astoria ouvrit les yeux. Une porte était apparue devant elle sur le mur auparavant nu. Elle saisit la poignée et l'actionna.

\- Hé ! cria l'élève derrière elle. Attends !

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, haussa les épaules et entra en refermant la porte derrière elle.

La salle dans laquelle elle venait de pénétrer était immense. Pendant un bref instant, Astoria se demanda même si Poudlard entier ne pouvait pas tenir là ; au moins plusieurs cathédrales auraient pu y tenir à l'aise. Elle s'avança, émerveillée. Des objets de toutes sortes et de toutes tailles étaient entreposés dans la salle, formant des montagnes multicolores aux formes diverses et variées.

\- Qui est là ?

Astoria sursauta et se retourna mais ne vit personne.

\- Qui est là ?

La voix semblait venir de partout à la fois. Astoria continua à avancer et vit soudain une silhouette apparaître dans son champ de vision. Elle reconnut immédiatement Drago Malefoy.

\- Oh ! Astoria..., soupira Drago visiblement soulagé en abaissant sa baguette. Ce n'est que toi... Tu m'as surpris, j'ai cru un instant que c'était Po... Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Astoria le dévisagea avec intérêt, elle ne l'avait pas vu d'aussi près depuis longtemps et fut choquée de son état. Il était pâle et des cernes soulignaient ses yeux gris. Il semblait malade et fatigué ; voire même anxieux si elle se référait à ses muscles qui semblaient particulièrement tendus.

\- Je voulais cacher ça, répondit-elle simplement en brandissant le poing qui tenait toujours le collier.

Drago fronça les sourcils et lui prit le collier des mains pour l'examiner.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu le cacher ? Il est très joli, je suis sûr qu'il te va bien... J'en suis même certain, c'est celui que tu portais quand nous avons passé Noël ensemble.

Astoria baissa les yeux en rougissant, heureuse que Drago se souvienne d'un détail aussi minime ; surtout que le collier n'avait rien d'extraordinaire avec sa chaîne en argent et son pendentif en émeraude.

\- Il me fait faire des cauchemars, avoua-t-elle.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils de nouveau.

\- Toutes les nuits... Il m'étrangle et m'empêche de respirer. Et la chaîne est chauffée à blanc. Ça me brûle la peau tout autour de ma gorge...

\- Depuis quand fais-tu ce genre de cauchemars ?

Il semblait sincèrement préoccupé.

\- Je ne sais plus..., soupira Astoria en réfléchissant. Je crois que ça a commencé quand cette fille a été ensorcelée avec un collier. Tu sais, la joueuse de Quidditch de Gryffondor...

\- Depuis six moi ?!

\- Oui... Et comme Ronald Weasley a été empoisonné au début du mois, j'ai décidé de m'en débarrasser...

Un silence accompagna son aveu.

\- Tu as peur ? demanda subitement Drago.

\- Qui n'a pas peur ? répliqua Astoria tristement. Tout le monde sait ce qui se passe dehors. Il y a des meurtres et des arrestations tous les jours. On passe notre temps à lire des mauvaises nouvelles dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_. On espère juste ne pas voir les noms de nos proches. Mais les choses empirent aussi à l'école. Il y a déjà eu plusieurs agressions et les autres maisons n'ont jamais autant haï Serpentard. Je me dis que je suis en sécurité, malgré tout... Dumbledore a beau être un vieux fou, il assure notre protection. Et comme je suis à Serpentard, je ne pense pas que je pourrais être visée par ces agressions suspectes. Mais j'ai peur, indéniablement... Tu sais, je ne suis qu'en quatrième année. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de choses. La guerre se prépare et je ne sais toujours pas me défendre correctement. Alors oui, j'ai peur.

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase d'une toute petite voix, la tête basse, et se sentit sur le point de pleurer. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour refouler ses larmes et releva son visage vers Drago. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était approché d'elle. Mais sa proximité la rassura.

Le blond posa une main sur sa joue et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne vais rien te laisser arriver, Astoria. Aucun mal ne te sera fait, je te le promets.

Brusquement, le garçon la serra dans ses bras et Astoria se retrouva la tête contre son torse alors que les cheveux blonds lui chatouillaient la joue. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant le visage de Drago se nicher dans le creux de son épaule.

\- Merci, Astoria, dit-il après un silence. Merci de me raconter tout ça. Merci de mettre les mots sur ce que je ressens. Merci de me montrer que je ne suis pas seul à ressentir tout ça.

Astoria ne répondit rien mais sourit tristement quand Drago la serra un peu plus contre lui.

\- En sixième année, on se sent toujours aussi faible face aux événements qui se préparent.

Astoria n'aurait su dire si cette phrase chuchotée lui était adressée ou si Drago se parlait simplement à lui-même. Dans tous les cas, cette révélation la surprit. Le portrait qu'elle s'était fait de Drago vola en éclats. Il lui avait toujours paru sûr de lui, à se pavaner dans les couloirs avec ses deux gardes du corps et à se faire retourner les filles de Serpentard sur son passage. Et pourtant, sur le moment, il lui sembla juste triste et seul, presque peureux. Néanmoins, elle se sentit légèrement heureuse que ce moment de faiblesse lui soit réservée, à elle et à elle seule.

Au bout d'un moment qui ressemblait à une éternité, Drago desserra son étreinte. Astoria s'éloigna, à regrets. En le regardant lui sourire, elle comprit que son moment de faiblesse était fini. Elle se demanda vaguement si elle y était pour quelque chose.

\- Tu peux partir, si tu veux, proposa Drago. Je vais cacher ton collier. Comme ça, tu n'auras aucune idée d'où il est et tu ne seras pas tentée de le récupérer.

Astoria prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la proposition avant de finalement acquiescer.

\- D'accord, murmura-t-elle.

Drago sembla satisfait de sa réponse.

Astoria commençait à repartir quand une question la fit s'arrêter. Elle se retourna.

\- Et toi, Drago ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Drago haussa les sourcils, surpris de sa question, avant de lui faire un sourire énigmatique.

\- Il y a des questions qu'il ne faut pas poser si on ne veut pas entendre de mensonges, répondit-il.

Astoria haussa les épaules et repartit, sachant qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus.

Drago avait retrouvé le sourire, c'était le principal.

* * *

 ** _15 Juin 2002_**

 _Ce n'est que bien plus tard que Drago m'a avoué qu'il n'avait jamais caché ce collier. Il l'avait conservé bien précieusement pour toujours l'avoir avec lui. C'était son totem, son point d'attache pour ne pas devenir fou au milieu de cette guerre qu'il était lui-même en train de préparer dans la Salle sur Demande._

 _Ce collier représente énormément de choses pour lui. C'est pour cette raison que je le porte fièrement autour de mon cou aujourd'hui. Il a une portée symbolique bien plus grande que tous les vieux bijoux de mariage que Maman voulait me faire porter par tradition._

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	6. Confidences

**Je me suis dit que, quand même, grâce à ce pont de l'Ascension qui me prolonge mon week-end, je pouvais faire l'effort d'écrire un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Que voici !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est très différent de ce que je m'étais imaginé initialement mais les mots sont venus tous seuls quand j'ai posé mon stylo sur mon cahier. Et je suis assez satisfaite du résultat.**

 **Je ne sais pas du tout quand viendra la suite. Je pense qu'il y aura encore deux ou trois chapitres après celui-ci mais je ne suis pas encore sûre. On verra bien.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **12 mai 1997**

Les couloirs étaient vides et sombres, à cette heure tardive. Astoria marchait, seule, sa baguette baissée pour éclairer ses pas sans pour autant gêner les occupants des tableaux endormis. Elle ne savait pas où aller. Et elle ne savait pas non plus quelle excuse elle pourrait donner à un éventuel préfet si elle se faisait prendre à se promener dans le château à minuit passé.

Elle pouvait retourner à son dortoir. Mais pour y faire quoi ? Rester allongée dans son lit, les yeux ouverts, à se demander quand la guerre aller se déclencher ? Car la guerre allait se déclencher, c'était une évidence. Ce n'était qu'une question de jours. De semaines, tout au plus. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient déjà quitté Poudlard, de leur plein gré ou rappelés par leurs parents.

À Serpentard, l'excitation montait en même temps que l'anxiété. Les plus vieux élèves, les plus radicaux, murmuraient que les choses commençaient à devenir sérieuses et qu'à l'instant propice, ils seraient prêts pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les plus jeunes, quand à eux, étaient tout simplement morts de peur.

Astoria faisait partie de ceux-là, ceux qui avaient peur ; mais elle ne le montrait pas. Elle ne voulait pas participer à cette guerre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle ait lieu. Elle voulait seulement que la peur et l'attente angoissante disparaissent, pour qu'elle puisse vivre paisiblement sans être continuellement sur ses gardes.

Un bruit de sanglot la ramena à la réalité. Astoria fronça les sourcils et tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit rien de plus. Elle avait probablement rêvé. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir mais, de nouveau, un sanglot se fit entendre.

Le bruit semblait venir des toilettes. Astoria haussa les épaules en comprenant qu'il s'agissait des fameuses toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Le fantôme devait sûrement être en train de se lamenter pour elle-ne-savait-quelle raison.

Satisfaite de son explication, elle commença à repartir. Pourtant, il lui semblait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net. Résignée, elle s'approcha des toilettes et poussa la porte déjà entrouverte. L'endroit était silencieux, hormis les quelques sanglots et reniflements, faiblement éclairé par la lueur du clair de lune qui découpait un rectangle sur le carrelage froid et poussiéreux.

Une personne était assise contre un des lavabos, à même le sol, la tête dans les bras et pleurant doucement, le dos secoué de spasmes.

Astoria s'approcha sans faire de bruit et s'arrêta net en reconnaissant les cheveux blonds.

\- Drago ?

Le garçon releva brusquement la tête et dévisagea Astoria avec un regard à la fois surpris et perdu qui la déstabilisa.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

C'était une question stupide. Évidemment qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il ne serait pas assis par terre tout seul dans les toilettes des filles au beau milieu de la nuit, sinon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Astoria ? demanda Drago.

Sa question n'était pas emprunte de méchanceté, ni d'agressivité. Astoria pouvait seulement entendre de la surprise, et peut-être une pointe de honte d'avoir été découvert ainsi.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là, toi, Drago ?

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Astoria arqua un sourcil avant de reprendre d'une voix douce :

\- Drago... Il est minuit passé. Tu es assis par terre, dans les toilettes des filles. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi fatigué et tu étais en train de pleurer il n'y a pas cinq minutes. Donc c'est logique que ce soit moi qui te pose la question.

Drago la fixa dans les yeux, semblant chercher une réplique cinglante puis, brusquement, son visage s'affaissa et il répondit avec une sincérité qu'Astoria ne lui avait jamais entendue.

\- Je voulais parler à Mimi Geignarde.

Astoria écarquilla les yeux, abasourdie.

\- À Mimi Geignarde ? répéta-elle, surprise.

\- Oui, à Mimi Geignarde. Mais, visiblement, elle n'est pas là. Sûrement en train de reluquer je-ne-sais-qui dans la salle de bains des préfets...

Ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent en un sourire sans joie qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

\- Et à moi, tu ne veux pas parler ? proposa doucement Astoria, revenant de sa surprise.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle s'assit à côté du blond et posa une main hésitante sur la sienne. Drago ne dit rien et se contenta de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, tout en enlaçant leurs doigts. Le silence les entoura, apaisant.

Au bout d'une éternité, Drago prit la parole, d'une voix lente et mesurée, comme s'il réfléchissait à la signification de chacun de ses mots.

\- Je dois faire... quelque chose. On m'a confié une sorte de... de mission.

Astoria n'avait pas besoin d'avoir une intelligence supérieure pour comprendre à qui faisait référence le ''On''. Cependant, elle n'allait pas obliger Drago à le nommer s'il n'en avait pas l'envie.

\- C'est une question de vie ou de mort. Si je ne réussis pas cette mission, mon père sera exécuté. Ma mère aussi, probablement. Et moi, je serais sûrement torturé et humilié devant tous les autres. Pour l'exemple. _Il_ voudra leur montrer à quel point les Malefoy sont faibles. Et moi en particulier.

Drago laissa passer une pause et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

\- Mais je _suis_ faible. Et _il_ le sait pertinemment. Je suis incapable de mener à bien cette mission. D'autant plus que je n'ai que jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Et nous sommes en mai. Je n'y arriverai pas... Je ne veux pas y arriver... Mais je dois le faire. Pour ma famille...

Drago se tut et laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues, sans essayer de les masquer.

Ainsi, il avait réellement rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les Mangemorts. Astoria s'en était douté quand il lui avait fait comprendre, dans la Salle sur Demande, qu'en évitant les questions, elle évitait les mensonges.

Son regard se posa sur la manche de Drago. Avec des gestes lents, elle dégagea sa main de l'emprise du blond et commença à défaire le bouton qui retenait la manche au niveau du poignet. Drago ne bougeait pas, se contentant de regarder les doigts de la jeune fille faire glisser le tissu jusqu'à son coude, dévoilant la Marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur son avant-bras.

Astoria retint son souffle, n'osant pas toucher le motif qui la regardait de ses yeux morts.

\- C'est normal d'avoir peur, commença-t-elle sans savoir réellement quoi dire. Mais tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, Drago. Tu es quelqu'un qui n'a pas eu de chance.

Astoria remit la manche en place, ne supportant plus la vue de la Marque.

\- Je ne peux pas t'aider dans ta mission. Mais je suppose que si je le pouvais, je ne le voudrais pas. Je ne sais pas en quoi cette mission consiste. Et je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais quelles qu'en soient les conséquences, je ne te blâmerais pas. Je ne peux pas blâmer une personne qui obéit contre son gré au Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le seul but de protéger les siens. Tu dois protéger ta famille, Drago. Par n'importe quel moyen. Sans elle, tu perdrais ta force et tes repères. Dans un climat de guerre comme celui qui nous entoure, seule la famille a de l'importance.

\- Toi aussi, tu as de l'importance, l'interrompit Drago.

Astoria rougit, ne sachant que répondre à cette remarque.

\- C'est la deuxième fois que tu réussis à me réconforter avec des mots... Pourquoi es-tu aussi... sympathique avec moi ?

\- Parce que tu en as besoin. Tu es un être humain, Drago. Qu'importe ce que t'a fait subir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu restes un être humain avec une sensibilité. Tout le monde connaît la faiblesse à un moment donné. Et tu as autant le droit qu'un autre d'être réconforté quand tu ressens cette faiblesse.

Drago resta silencieux, réfléchissant à ce que venait de dire Astoria.

\- Je ne le mérite pas, souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment. Je passe mon temps à faire souffrir les autres et à me complaire dans la douleur que leurs yeux me renvoient. Je suis un être abjecte. Ce doit être un juste retour des choses... C'est à mon tour d'être en position de faiblesse, d'être celui qui a peur et qui obéit uniquement parce qu'il ne veut pas subir les représailles... Je suis quelqu'un de mauvais, Astoria. Et tu le sais.

\- Pas si tu en as conscience.

De nouveau, Drago resta un instant silencieux avant de reprendre la main de la jeune fille et de la serrer dans la sienne.

\- Merci pour tout, Astoria. Merci de croire en moi.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	7. Temps de guerre

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Le bac est fini, je suis en vacances et j'ai donc un petit peu plus de temps à consacrer à la lecture et à l'écriture.**

 **Je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite de ce chapitre... Mais j'ai du mal à continuer cette fiction, je n'ai plus beaucoup d'inspiration et j'ai surtout des idées pour de nouveaux écrits. Mais bref. C'est pour ça que ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier.**

 **Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe mais il me semble qu'il n'y a pas de date précise pour la mort de Dumbledore mis à part quelque chose comme ''les premiers jours de juin''. Par conséquent, j'ai choisi le 6 juin. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira plus qu'à moi.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **6 Juin 1997**

Astoria marchait sans but dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Elle était toujours sujette aux insomnies et autres cauchemars. D'autant plus depuis que Drago lui avait avoué qu'il était chargé d'une mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même si elle ne savait pas en quoi consistait cette mission, Astoria ne pouvait qu'imaginer qu'elle se terminerait dans le sang et les larmes. Il fallait au moins cela pour qu'elle pèse autant sur les épaules du jeune homme.

D'ailleurs, Astoria ne l'avait quasiment pas revu depuis leur conversation dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, presque un mois auparavant. Elle se doutait que Drago devait passer tout son temps libre à réfléchir à la mise en place d'un stratagème pour sa fameuse mission.

Astoria secoua la tête. Toutes ces histoires ne la regardaient pas ; pas directement, du moins. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était que Drago retrouve confiance en lui et cesse d'être écrasé par des événements qui le dépassaient.

Un mouvement au bout du couloir la tira de ses réflexions. Elle s'arrêta net et plissa les yeux pour essayer d'identifier la silhouette. C'était un homme massif aux cheveux gris en bataille, vêtu de noir, qu'Astoria n'avait jamais vu. Elle fut tentée de faire demi-tour mais l'homme la remarqua et elle resta pétrifiée sur place, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste.

L'homme s'approcha d'Astoria, l'entourant d'une odeur de terre et de sueur, et posa une main aux ongles jaunes sur le visage de la jeune fille.

\- En voilà une bien jolie gorge, murmura-t-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Astoria resta figée de peur, retenant son souffle pour ne pas respirer l'odeur fétide.

Une femme, également vêtue de noir, passa en courant à côté d'eux.

\- Fenrir ! cria-t-elle. On n'a pas de temps à perdre ! Et ne t'attaque pas à des Serpentard, tu prends le risque de faire couler du sang pur !

Le dénommé Fenrir grogna avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de la femme. Astoria chancela avant de s'appuyer au mur à côté d'elle, essayant de calmer sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque.

Quelque peu calmée, Astoria tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Ce Fenrir, c'était Fenrir Greyback, le loup-garou, elle en était sûre. Mais que faisait-il dans le château ? Et cette femme... Astoria n'avait pas eu le temps de voir son visage mais il y avait fort à parier pour qu'elle soit une Mangemort, elle aussi. Comment _deux_ Mangemorts avaient-ils pu pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ?

À peine Astoria se posait-elle cette question que d'autres silhouettes noires traversaient le couloir sans lui prêter aucune attention.

De nouveau, Astoria chercha l'appui du mur et se força à respirer normalement.

Qu'était-elle censée faire ? Aller chercher de l'aide ? Prévenir un professeur ? Ou même Dumbledore en personne ?

\- Astoria !

La jeune fille se retourna vivement et se détendit en reconnaissant Drago qui accourait vers elle. Cependant, son soulagement ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde avant que la réalité ne s'impose à son esprit.

\- Drago ! s'exclama-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai vu des Mangemorts dans le château ! Comment est-ce possible ? Il faut que...

Elle s'interrompit en sentant les bras de Drago qui la pressait contre lui.

\- Je sais, Astoria. Je sais...

Drago éloigna son corps du sien mais garda néanmoins ses mains sur les épaules d'Astoria, tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Astoria, quand à elle, essayait de déchiffrer le regard du blond. C'était un mélange de fierté et de joie de celui qui vient de réussir quelque chose ; mais surtout, c'était de la peur, une peur sincère et profonde.

\- C'est toi ? demanda finalement Astoria pour briser le silence qui commençait à s'installer. C'est toi qui les a fait entrer ?

Le silence de Drago parlait pour lui.

\- Alors c'était ça, ta mission ? Faire entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard ?

\- Pas exactement... Mais ça en fait partie. La partie la plus difficile reste à faire.

Tentant de faire abstraction des images de boucherie qui lui venaient à l'esprit, Astoria regarda de nouveau Drago. Toute trace de fierté avait disparu de son visage, à présent. Il n'y avait plus que la peur.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, reprit Drago. Retourne dans la Salle Commune, Astoria. Là-bas, tu pourras être en sécurité... Et...

Laissant sa phrase en suspens, Drago prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa. Surprise, Astoria resta un instant parfaitement stoïque avant de finalement répondre au baiser, fermant les yeux et passant ses mains dans le dos de Drago.

Beaucoup trop vite à son goût, Drago s'éloigna d'elle.

\- Ne meurs pas, murmura-t-il.

Et il partit en courant.

\- Toi non plus, soupira Astoria bien qu'il soit trop loin pour l'entendre.

Éprouvée, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur avec l'horrible pressentiment qu'elle ne verrait pas Drago avant une éternité.

* * *

 ** _15 Juin 2002_**

 _Et mon pressentiment s'est vérifié..._

 _Dumbledore était mort, son corps avait été retrouvé au pied de la Tour d'Astronomie alors qu'il n'y avait plus trace des Mangemorts dans le château, hormis la sinistre Marque des Ténèbres. Personne ne savait réellement ce qu'il s'était passé mais une chose était sûre ; désormais, nous n'étions nulle part à l'abri._

 _Bien plus tard, j'ai appris que c'était Severus Rogue le meurtrier, parce que Drago n'en avait pas eu la force, et qu'ils avaient tous deux pris la fuite._

 _Ensuite, c'est assez flou. Je me souviens du professeur MacGonagall se démenant pour que nous puissions terminer de passer nos BUSE, que j'ai d'ailleurs bien réussis. Je me souviens aussi de l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Mais Drago n'est pas réapparu. Ni à la fin de cette année-là, ni l'année suivante._

 _Mes parents ne voulaient pas que je retourne à Poudlard, mais j'étais une Sang-Pur. Je n'avais pas le choix. Ma sixième année est dans aucun doute la pire année que j'ai passé à Poudlard, sous la direction de Severus Rogue et des frères Carrow. Même si je dois m'estimer chanceuse d'avoir fait partie de la maison Serpentard._

 _Et puis il y a eu la bataille de Poudlard, dans la nuit du 1er au 2 mais 1998, à laquelle je n'ai pas participé grâce à la_ merveilleuse _Pansy Parkinson qui a réussi à faire exclure tous les Serpentard à cause de ses paroles envers le Survivant. De toutes façons, à cette époque, je n'étais pas encore majeure._

 _Finalement, Harry Potter a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les choses se sont calmées. La communauté magique s'est peu à peu reconstruite tandis que je retournais à Poudlard pour ma septième et dernière année. C'était l'époque des grands procès de Mangemorts et, chaque jour, la_ Gazette du Sorcier _était annonciatrice de nouveaux jugements rendus. C'est ainsi que j'ai appris que Drago et sa mère avaient été graciés ; lui grâce à son jeune âge et elle parce qu'elle ne portait pas la Marque._

 _Ce sont les seules nouvelles que j'ai eu de Drago Malefoy dans ce laps de temps. Mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de penser à lui chaque soir avant de dormir et je ne perdais pas espoir de le revoir un jour._

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	8. Retrouvailles

**Et voici donc le dernier chapitre, ''Retrouvailles''.** **  
**

 **Il est écrit depuis un petit moment déjà mais j'ai eu quelques soucis avec Internet donc bon.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, l'épilogue ne saurait tarder (si Internet le veut).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **16 avril 2000**

Peu à peu, le soleil s'imposait alors que les fleurs s'épanouissaient dans les parterres bien entretenus du jardin dans lequel Astoria se promenait en chantonnant. Depuis quelques mois, déjà, Daphné avait quitté la demeure familiale pour vivre avec le Sang-Mêlé qu'elle avait épousé. Même si Mr Greengrass avait pincé les lèvres au mariage, il ne l'avait pas empêché, pour faire bonne mesure.

Les relations entre les deux sœurs s'étaient détériorées au fil des années ; et pourtant, Astoria ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter la présence de Daphné.

Un bruit caractéristique attira l'attention de la jeune femme qui se retourna pour faire face à un elfe de maison.

\- On vous attend dans le petit salon, annonça la créature.

Astoria hocha la tête et prit le chemin de la grande demeure. Rien n'avait changé depuis sa toute petite enfance ; aussi, elle se déplaçait avec aisance dans les différents couloirs. En quelques minutes, elle se retrouva devant la porte du petit salon. Elle entra sans frapper et s'arrêta net sur le seuil de la porte.

\- Drago Malefoy.

Il était de dos, contemplant la cheminée, mais ses cheveux blonds ne laissaient pas la place au doute.

Celui-ci, à l'entente de son nom, se retourna. Astoria en resta interdite. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis quasiment trois ans. Il n'avait pas tant changé. Il avait juste prit plusieurs centimètres ainsi qu'une carrure plus imposante et avait désormais un visage d'adulte.

\- Tu as eu à peu près la même réaction la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Et ce sourire-là acheva de faire fondre Astoria qui s'avança vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je suis venu pour te voir, Astoria, tout simplement.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu plus tôt ? On ne s'est pas vu depuis trois ans. Trois ans !

Drago soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Je sais bien... Il y a bien longtemps que je voulais te voir. Mais tu étais à Poudlard, je ne voulais pas te déranger dans tes études.

\- Tu pouvais très bien venir pendant les vacances ; ou même envoyer une lettre.

À mesure qu'elle parlait, Astoria sentait une colère froide s'instaurer en elle, reflétant la déception et l'attente qu'elle avait vécues pendant ces trois dernières années. Chaque jour elle avait pensé à ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avec l'espoir que Drago vienne la voir et chaque jour son absence l'attristait un peu plus.

\- Drago, la dernière fois que j'ai mis les pieds à Poudlard, c'était il y a presque dix mois. Trouve une autre excuse.

Un silence s'installa pendant que Drago semblait chercher ses mots.

\- La lâcheté, déclara-t-il finalement.

Astoria fronça les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

\- La lâcheté. Ou la peur. Comme tu préfères. Tu sais, ça n'a pas été facile pour moi, ces dernières années. Même si je n'ai pas été envoyé à Azkaban, la communauté sorcière me range dans la catégorie ''méchants''. Ils ont peut-être raison ; je portais la Marque, après tout. En plus, il est de notoriété publique que Potter et moi ne pouvions pas nous supporter à Poudlard et que j'insultais régulièrement Granger de part ses origines. Aujourd'hui, même si Potter et Granger semblent ne pas se soucier de moi, Weasley ne rate jamais une occasion de m'enfoncer. Grâce à lui, j'ai l'étiquette ''ennemi du Trio d'Or'' collée sur le front. Les gens me fuient... On pourrait croire que j'ai encore des liens avec les amis de ma famille mais ils sont tous à Azkaban. Et même mes anciens amis de Poudlard, beaucoup me fuient pour essayer de redorer leur image.

Le visage de Drago s'assombrissait et semblait de plus en plus fatigué à mesure qu'il parlait.

\- C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas osé venir te voir plus tôt. J'avais peur de ta réaction. Peur que tu me rejettes comme tous les autres. Mais toi, je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre, Astoria. Tu es différente, tu ne m'as pas rejeté quand tu as su que je portais la Marque, ni quand tu as su que j'avais fait entre les Mangemorts dans Poudlard. Tu as énormément d'importance pour moi, Astoria.

Celle-ci regarda Drago qui avait presque l'air implorant, à présent.

\- Est-ce que tu racontes tout ça à tous les gens que tu rencontres ? demanda-t-elle.

Drago haussa un sourcil, interloqué.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, soupira-t-il. Les gens se moquent bien de mes états d'âme.

\- Tu pensais sincèrement que j'allais te rejeter ?

\- Je ne sais pas... J'imagine que non. Mais la guerre change les gens... Attends, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, ajouta-il en plongeant la main dans sa poche.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Astoria alors que Drago lui glissait l'objet dans la main.

\- La preuve que la peur rend humain.

Astoria étouffa une exclamation en reconnaissant la chaîne en argent et le pendentif en émeraude.

\- Mon collier ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais quand est-ce que...

\- Je ne l'ai jamais caché, la coupa Drago. Ce collier, il me suffisait de le regarder pour me rappeler tout ce que tu disais sur la peur et la faiblesse. Il me rappelait que tu ne me considères pas comme quelqu'un de mauvais, juste comme quelqu'un qui n'a pas de chance et qui veut protéger sa famille.

Tout en lui prenant les mains, il plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu as énormément d'importance pour moi, Astoria. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire autrement. Tu es la seule à avoir continué de croire en moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Quand je t'ai embrassée, j'étais sincère, crois-moi. Chaque jour je pensais à venir vers toi et chaque jour je regrettais de ne pas en avoir le courage. Je t'aime à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer, tu sais...

Il fut coupé dans sa tirade par les lèvres d'Astoria contre les siennes.

\- Je sais, chuchota-elle.

 **Des avis ?**


	9. Epilogue

**Bien.** **Comme mon ordi a planté, je vais pouvoir recommencer...**

 **Donc voici l'épilogue. Assez court. Parce que je préférais terminer sur le présent plutôt que sur un souvenir.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _15 Juin 2002_

 _Mon père s'approche, les yeux rendus larmoyants par l'émotion. Il me prend le bras et, ensemble, nous avançons dans l'allée recouverte d'un tapis écarlate. Les têtes se tournent vers moi, me sourient et, radieuse, je souris en retour._

 _Mes yeux se posent un instant sur les jeunes enfants qui lancent des pétales de rose devant moi et, tout en continuant d'avancer au rythme lent de la marche nuptiale, je me surprends à me demander combien d'enfants seront issus de ce mariage ; notre mariage, à Drago et moi._

 _Au loin, au premier rang, je vois ma mère s'essuyer le coin de ses yeux avec un mouchoir brodé en dentelle tout en me souriant. De l'autre côté, toujours au premier rang, Narcissa Malefoy a les yeux pétillants et un large sourire, comme si elle avait toujours su, au fond d'elle-même, que je deviendrais un jour sa bru._

 _Et encore plus loin, debout devant l'autel chargé de fleurs, Drago, avec son éternel sourire en coin, plante son regard dans le mien alors que j'avance vers lui. Ses yeux me renvoient tout l'amour qu'il me porte et je sais que je suis à ma place._

 _Il m'attend._


	10. Reviews

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Alexia :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis très contente que mon histoire t'aie plu ! C'est vrai que les sœurs Greengrass sont assez sous-représentées dans le monde de la fiction... C'est bien dommage. Et dans le peu de fictions que l'on a sur elles, on a souvent des filles très superficielles et sans grand intérêt... Même si j'admets que c'est un peu le cas de Daphné dans mon histoire... Merci encore !

 **Guest (23/03/2017) :** Merci beaucoup !

 **Camille :** Je suis ravie que mon histoire t'aie plu ! Effectivement, mis à part "Drago [...] était avec sa femme et son fils.'', il n'y a aucune mention de ce couple dans les livres ; Astoria n'est même pas citée... C'est moi qui te remercie !

 **Guest (03/06/2017) :** Merci !

 **amlou :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que mon histoire t'aie plu !

 **NickyMarolle :** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse de voir que mon interprétation du personnage d'Astoria te plaît !


End file.
